Various electrical/fiberoptic connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data and video signals. A common connector configuration includes a faceplate or outlet that is mounted on a structure such as a wall. The faceplate defines a plurality of openings in which connectors can be mounted. A typical connector includes a modular jack defining a port sized for receiving a conventional modular plug. Other conventional types of connectors include SC connectors, LC connector, MPO/MTP connector, ST connectors, MT-RJ connector, BNC connectors, USB connector, HDMI connector, S-Video connector, TERA connector, RJ-45 connector, F connectors and RCA connectors, for example.